Zootopia & The Flash Crossover: The SpeedFur War
by Lightningslash14
Summary: This is a Zootopia and The Flash Crossover where Barry Allen chases Zoom through Central City and winds up breaking through the dimensional barrier and they both get stranded in the modern mammal metropolis of Zootopia. With Zoom causing chaos throughout the city Barry teams up with Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde to stop Zoom once and for all and find a way back home.
1. Chapter 1

The day was going perfectly.

Nick wasn't late to work and actually paid attention in the bull pen meeting. Judy asked him after they were dismissed "What's with the sudden change of heart for work?". "I had to grow up someday" Nick replied and smiled. "But not too much right Carrots?" and tussled her ears with his paw.

"You won't grow up anymore if you keep doing that" Judy said, swatting away Nick's paw from her ears.

"Are you saying that you'll arrest me Carrots?" Nick asked Judy with a smug grin on his muzzle.

"Well, I do have the authority to do that, sooo" Judy said. Nick replied "I don't think your fast enough to take me down Fluff" with a grin on his muzzle.

Judy with a mischievous grin on her muzzle said "Well then, we will just have to see, won't we" and swiftly jumped on Nick pinning him to the ground.

Judy then pulled out pawcuffs from her back pocket on her belt and locked one end around Nick's wrist and the other to the leg of a nearby table. Nick cringed at the speed that Judy had used to execute the take down she had used him.

"Carrots" Nick said smiling. "I didn't think you were that fast, your probably the fastest mammal in Zootopia" and surrendered to the pawcuffs grip on his arm.

Judy leaned down, her nose almost touching his and said "I guess I am". Judy then smiled and said "You know, I am definitely not going waste this opportunity".

"To do what Carrots?" Nick asked. Judy leaned down and reached up to Nick's ears and rubbed them the same way he always does to her.

Nick frowned at his partners action to him and said "OK, are you done yet, I want to get out of these stupid pawcuffs already".

"Almost, I just have to do one more thing" Judy replied and grinned.

"Wait Carrots, It's not what I think it is-" Judy cut him off mid sentence by swiftly leaning down and kissing Nick right on his muzzle.

She pulled away from Nick a few seconds later, breathing heavily she said "I've been waiting for the opportunity to do that for a while". Nick was frozen for few seconds, his body shaking in excitement and shock at what just happened.

Nick replied after a few seconds "What was that!?". Judy frowned and her ears drooped and said "I thought with you flirting with me all of the time-" Nick cut her off and said "Well not all of the time" and smiled.

Judy gave him a stern look and said "I just thought that you would enjoy that". Judy lowered her head in guilt and her eyes started to tear up.

"No Judy, I did enjoy that, just maybe a little warning next time?" Nick said while using his free paw to pull her chin up to face him. Judy then laughed and said "Where's the fun in that".

Nick grinned and then replied "Sly bunny" and wrapped his free paw around her neck and pulled her to him.

Both of their muzzles met int the middle, well more like Judy met Nick's like seventy-five percent of the way because Nick was still chained to the table.

As they were entranced with each other an alarm started to blare. The sudden noise jolted both of them, especially Judy because of her rabbit ears. Nick attempted to jump up from the ground knocking Judy off of him, but was yanked back down from the pawcuffs.

Nick said "I'm sorry Judy, the alarm just startled me". "Well your lucky you did knock me off of you because if you didn't I probably would of kicked you in the face by accident from the noise" Judy said half-smiling.

"Well I'm glad you didn't, by the way can you get me out of these" Nick said pointing at the pawcuffs on his wrist.

Judy said "Oh yes, sorry about that" and ran over to Nick while getting the keys out of her pocket. "No your not" Nick said and smiled. "Ya your right, I'm not" Judy said and grinned.

Judy unlocked Nick's pawcuffs and pulled Nick off the ground. When Nick got up he began to rub his wrist with his paw and said "Hey Carrots, that actually kind of hurt".

Judy replied "Suck it up" and smiled. "We should probably go and find out what the alarm is about" Judy said.

"Lets do that" Nick said grabbing Judy's paw and leading her out the door of the bull pen into the main room of the precinct.

"Hey, you don't need to grab my paw" Judy yelled and yanked her paw away from him. "Besides, I'm faster then you remember" Judy said and sprinted as fast as she could to Chief Bogo's office.

"I guess you are the fastest mammal in Zootopia Carrots" Nick said under his breath. Nick then said "Unless" and grinned.

Nick crouched down on all of his four paws and pushed off the ground with all of his energy, sprinting right at Judy.

Even with the alarm blaring Judy could hear the sound of something rushing up behind her very fast. Judy turned around and saw Nick sprinting at her, on all four paws snarling at her.

Judy braced as Nick lunged at her causing her body to fall to the ground. She looked up and saw Nick on all four paws towering above her, growling.

Nick slowly crawled towards her until he was directly above her. Looking down at her he saw her chest rising falling very fast and her nose twitching rapidly in fear.

Judy looked up at Nick directly above her and braced at what he was going to do to her. Then Nick lunged at her, Judy expecting him to playfully clamp his jaws around her neck as joke. But she didn't expect what he actually did.

Nick lunged down at her as Judy closed her eyes from fear. And then Judy felt Nick's muzzle on her own. Judy slowly opened her eyes and saw that Nick was smiling while he was kissing her.

After a couple of seconds, Nick pulled away from Judy's muzzle and Judy then said "OK, I think your milking it".

"Sure I am Carrots" Nick said as he got up off of Judy and reached out his paw to help her up. Judy accepted his paw and said "OK, now that that's over, we should go over to Chief Bogo now".

Both of them ran together to Chief Bogo's office and they both pushed open the door at the same time, seeing a VERY angry buffalo.

The Chiefs stare cutting through them like a knife, froze them in their wake. "Where have you two been, the alarm went off ten minutes ago!" Chief Bogo yelled. "So instead of locking lips you should be reporting to me to get your next assignment!" Chief Bogo yelled.

"How did you know-" Nick and Judy began to say but the Chief cut them off and said "You don't think that I just blindly trust all of my officers and don't know their every move, what do you think the camera's are for?". Nick and Judy then looked at each other with guilt written all over their muzzles, knowing that the Chief knew everything that the did in the precinct.

"So, I could suspend the both of you for ignoring the emergency alarm for that fact alone!" the Chief said. "But, since Officer Wilde decided to actually pay attention to his work for once and because you two are the only officers in the ZPD right now, I have no choice but to send you out" the Chief said.

"So I'm ordering you both right now to go on patrol in Sahara Square at the docks, unless you would like parking duty for the next four months". So I would suggest you get out of my office right now before I change my mind" Chief Bogo said.

Nick and Judy scampered out of his office as if there was bomb. After running out of the office they stopped to catch their breath in front of Clawhauser's desk. Nick broke the silence and said "So, do want to go on patrol now, or do you want parking duty?" and smirked.

"Not on your life Wilde, I'm not getting parking duty again" Judy said and punched Nick on the arm, HARD.

"OW, Carrots It's not my fault, you kissed me first" Nick protested. "True, but I'm telling anyone else that" Judy said and grinned.

"Well we better get going unless you want to Chief to permanently make us wear those stupid meter maid suits" Nick said, shuddering at the thought of wearing that orange and yellow striped vest with the annoying hat and dumb ticket machine clip.

"I'll race you to the car Carrots" Nick said and grinned. "Really, you know I'm still faster than you Slick" Judy said and put on Nick's trademark smirk. "Well yes that is true, but only when I'm not on all four paws" Nick argued. "The only reason why you even tackled me is because I let you" Judy said.

"Fine then, how about a bet, the mammal who gets to the car first gets to drive, AND, has to admit that the other is faster" Nick said. "OK Slick, when I win your going to be one sorry fox" Judy said and grinned at Nick. "OK, then shake on it" Nick said and reached out his paw in front of Judy.

"OK Nick, it's a deal" Judy said and reached out and shook Nick's paw when he suddenly pulled him towards her and whispered into her ear "There's a catch, you have to be on all four paws" and grinned.

Judy then let go of Nick's paw and whispered into his ear and said "I have a catch too" and smiled. Judy then leaned up and kissed Nick on his muzzle and then yelled "OK, GO!" and began sprinting towards the front doors of the precinct.

Nick was stunned for a second which was just enough time for Judy to get twenty feet ahead of him. Nick gasped at the bunny in front of him, the sway of her hips and the grace of her form as she sprinted on all four paws. He was completely frozen by how amazing Judy looked when she ran and just her sheer determination in her stride.

As Nick zoned out he hoped that Judy didn't see him drool a little bit as he came back to reality. He thought to himself "Sly Bunny" and smiled as he keeled down on all four paws and pushed off the ground with a incredible amount of force.

"I'm not losing this bet Carrots" Nick said to himself. "Catch me if you can Slick" Judy yelled to Nick who was slowly gaining ground behind her.

"I intend to Fluff" Nick yelled to Judy who was only ten feet in front of him. They both ran to the doors knowing that if he lost the bet then the humiliation would be unbearable because all the other mammals in the ZPD would know that a bunny was faster then a fox on all four paws.

"That's not happening Judy" Nick said through his clenched teeth as he sprinted to the entrance of the ZPD following not far behind the bunny in front of him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Judy sat smirking in the driver's seat of the police cruiser while Nick sat in the passenger seat leaning his muzzle up against the window, resting his head on his paw and stared out above him at the inky night sky of Sahara Square. Judy looked over at Nick while she was at a stop light and was prepared to gloat about her victory on their bet but frowned at the sight of how disappointed Nick was.

Judy was used to Nick moping around when she did something better than him, especially if it was something that he gloated he could do better than her and then ending up eating his own words.

But this time was different. This time Nick actually looked despaired that Judy beat him, in a foot race, on all four paws.

"Nick, are you okay?" Judy asked Nick. "Yes Carrots, I'm fine" Nick replied. "No you're not, your ears are droopy" Judy said back, slightly smirking.

"Really Judy, why do you always have to use that as an excuse to get me to admit my feelings about y-" Nick said but then stopped himself realizing what was coming out of his mouth. "What was that Slick" Judy asked eagerly.

Nick sighed and turned to face Judy and said "It's just that if I'm a fox and you're a bunny-". Judy cut him off and said "I'm pretty sure we all know that Nick" and smirked.

"What I was saying is that if I'm genetically supposed to be faster than you and I can't even do that, then what's the point in even trying if I'm ALWAYS going to bested by a bunny, the very mammal I'm supposed to be better than" Nick said and frowned.

"Nick, I didn't mean to lower your self-esteem of what you can or can't do or what or who you're supposed to better than" Judy replied frowning as well.

"I know Judy I just don't want to always be in your shadow, and I don't want you to forget me and leave me in the dust" Nick said. "Nick, you know for a fact that there are some things that you are better at then me" Judy said trying to encourage him. "For example, you can see WAY better in the dark then I can, and you have a much better sense of smell then me too".

"Yes Carrots that's true but if I can't beat you in a foot race on all four paws which is the very thing I was supposed to be better at then you, then what's the point of even trying" Nick said, lowering his head in shame. "I'm a mockery of everything a fox should stand for". "Especially Robin Hood" Nick muttered under his breath so that Judy didn't hear him.

"Nick, you are so much more than that, even if you're not like your ancestors, I mean that's good for me right?" Judy said but wished she chose her words more carefully. And exactly what she was afraid to happen, happened.

"Oh, so now this is all better for you, huh Judy" Nick yelled. "So basically what you're saying right now is that your glad that I'm the worst fox out of all my ancestors, that your happy I'm a mockery of my species".

"Nick-" Judy tried to say but Nick cut her off by quickly moving towards her and saying "And I know the reason why you responded with that sentence".

"You're afraid of me" Nick said. "You're afraid, aren't you Judy, just admit it!" Nick yelled while leaning closer to her. "You're afraid that I might attack you, aren't you, you're afraid that if I was better then you at everything then one day I might turn on you!". "Nick no that's not what I was trying say!" Judy said, crying from Nick's behavior and fear of what he was going to do to her.

"Then what were you going to say Judy, what is it!" Nick yelled. "You're afraid of one day if I'm better then you, that I would eat you, that I would rip you to shreds, is that it, is that what your trying to say!" Nick yelled and was practically looming over Judy with his teeth bared and his claws retraced, dangerously close to her face.

"Nick, No!" Judy yelled. Nick coming to his senses, realizing what he was doing he looked at the fear in Judy's amethyst eyes and saw her nose twitching uncontrollably from his actions, he leaned back to his side of the vehicle and covered his muzzle with his paws and shriveled away from Judy.

Judy realizing that the light was green stepped on the gas and took a left and then proceeded to park on the side of the road.

Judy then unbuckled her seat belt and moved over the divider in the middle of the car and sat next to Nick. Nick crying, tried to look away from what he did to her and tried to pretend it didn't happen.

Judy, sitting next to Nick on his seat felt his tail brush up against her leg and she saw Nick wrap it around himself, trying to shield himself from Judy. Judy then intercepted it before it completely wrapped itself around him.

Nick, feeling that something touched his tail, looked over at the bunny sitting next to him with his tail wrapped around her instead of him.

"Judy I'm SO sorry, I didn't mean to do that, I just got so angry" Nick said, still crying. "Nick" Judy said and curled closer to him. "I will never hate you, and I will never abandon you no matter how far gone you are".

"Judy, I did something that never that I could do to anyone, to rabbits, or, to you" Nick said, his last comment caused Judy's eyes to widen in sadness.

"I just felt so much anger, so full of hate, so full of envy and jealously, that's been bottled up for years and I'm afraid of what I might have done to you if you didn't snap me out of it" Nick said. "Not because you're a bunny and you can run faster and jump higher and hear better than me, no, what I'm jealous of is your ability to see the best in people, your imagination and intuition and to just help everyone get their life out of the gutter" Nick paused and looked at Judy and said "And your belief in me".

Judy stared at Nick bewildered at what he was saying. Judy thought to herself "In all the time we've known each other Nick has NEVER shared his feelings about me this intense before".

Nick wrapped his arm around Judy and pulled her closer to him. "Judy, thank you for believing in me because if you hadn't I would still be a Pawpsicle hustler right now" Nick said and smiled, his eyes shining with joy.

"Your welcome Nick, and thank you for helping me realize what an amazing partner you are, and an even better "friend" to me" Judy said while putting air quotes when she said friend.

"Well then, you're an amazing "friend" as well Judy" Nick said and copied Judy's air quotes.

Nick thought to himself "Alright Nick, It's now or never". "Judy, I've been meaning to ask you something" Nick said.

"Something I've been wanting to ask you for about a year and a half since we first met". "What is it" Judy asked, curious for the answer.

"Would-" Nick started to say but was stopped by a bright light in the middle of the street ahead of them that formed into what looked like a wormhole of some kind. Both Nick and Judy were blinded by the sudden light for a second, mostly Nick because of his night vision.

Both of the mammals saw what appeared to be two streaks of lightning shoot out of the wormhole past them at incredible speed, causing newspapers, trash cans, and even small vehicles to fly everywhere in their wake.

"In the name of Carrots, what was that!" Nick yelled. "One, I have no idea, and two, what does my name have to do with this?" Judy asked. "Oh, so you like the name Carrots now eh?" Nick said and smirked. "Dream on Nick" Judy said and hopped off of Nick's seat and onto the driver's seat, put her seat belt on, revved the engine and sped off down the road after the two streaks.

"Lets go Nick we need to follow them" Judy said. "Wait, how do you know there's two of them?" Nick asked completely caught off guard of what just happened causing him to forget what he wanted to ask Judy. "It's simple really, I saw two streaks come out of the portal, one was yellow and one was blue, keep up Slick" Judy said while dodging in and out of cars.

"I can't, don't you remember your better than me in pretty much every way" Nick said while putting on his shades. "Nick this is not the best time to have this conversation, again" Judy said sternly. "I know, I just really needed to ask you something" Nick said.

"Save it for later we have a job to do" Judy said and put her foot all the way down on the accelerator. "Deal" Nick said while putting his trademark smirk back on his muzzle.

All Nick saw out the front window was blurs of lights and flashes of color here and there. Yet Judy was navigating perfectly around flipped over cars and random trash cans in the middle of the street. Nick glanced over at Judy and saw her ears prick up and listen to every detail available.

"Must be using those cute bunny ears of hers" Nick thought to himself. Then, out of the corner of his eye he saw two streaks dash towards the docks. "Judy over there!" Nick yelled pointing to the right, where the two streaks went. "I see them" Judy said and drove to the left and quickly pulled the E-brake and skillfully drifted around a car driving straight through the intersection.

"Geez Carrots, where did you learn to drive like this?" Nick asked. "Back home in Bunnyburrow, my dad used to let me drive the family pickup truck around the unplowed fields to get the soil ready to plant" Judy said and smiled. "Oh, so THAT'S why your family's blueberries are so good, you made them" Nick said and smiled at Judy.

"Well technically yes, but I can get you some even better, I have a secret stash at the ZPD in my locker" Judy said. "So that's why you always smell better when you come out of the changing room, you've been keeping blueberries with your clothes, duh!" Nick said and lightly hit himself on the head with his paw.

"Is that why you like me so much, because I smell like blueberries?" Judy replied. "That and the fact that your a cute little bunny who also loves blueberries" Nick said and smirked. "Well if were being honest, the reason why I like you so much is because of the carrot themed boxers you've been wearing every day for the last year and a half" Judy said smirking.

Nick's fur turned so red that even his crimson fur couldn't hide the fact that he was blushing. "How, how did you know?" Nick asked, completely and utterly embarrassed. "Really Nick, you wear a tie, but you don't wear a belt, and apparently the belt on your police uniform is for show only" Judy said smiling at Nick while not even looking at the road but still perfectly dodging everything in her path.

Nick growled under his breath and ran both of his paws down his face and tried to avoid eye contact with the gleaming bunny sitting next to him but utterly failing.

"Don't worry Nick, we'll have a nice long chat about this later, but for now, we have to catch up to those two blurs" Judy said and pulled the E-brake and with a screech of the tires stopped right out side the entrance to the docks.

Judy opened up the door to the cruiser and jumped out onto the cold hard pavement. Judy then reached her paw into a holster on her belt on her police uniform and pulled out her tranquilizer gun.

As Nick got out of the vehicle he smoothed his ears down with his paw and walked over to where Judy was standing. He then noticed what she was holding. "Carrots, where did you get that?!" Nick asked completely perplexed.

"I've had this the whole time I was a cop, even when I was on meter maid duty" Judy replied. "Well then, lets hope for our sakes you don't need to use it" Nick said and ruffled Judy's ears with his paw.

"I can shoot you with this you know" Judy threatened. "I know, but where's the fun in not taking chances for the greater good?" Nick said and leaned down and kissed Judy on the forehead.

"See, greater good" Nick said and smirked. "C'mon Slick, lets go" Judy said and turned to walk towards the docks when the two streaks flashed towards them. The blue streak that was ahead of the yellow one barreled into Nick and Judy, causing them to fly through the air.

The yellow streak that was following the blue one looped around and sped towards Judy and grabbed her in midair and set her down two blocks away. The streak then ran back to Nick, grabbed him in midair and brought him back to where Judy was and stopped in front of them.

He was a little bigger than a wolf, he was wearing a full red suit that opened up around his eyes and mouth. On his chest was a white emblem with what appeared to be a yellow lightning bolt than ran diagonally across it. He also had the same emblem where both his ears were located as well.

"Wow, that was a lot of running, even for me!" the figure said, his voice sounded disoriented and Judy know if it was from the running or if that's just how he sounded.

The figure looked at the two mammals he just saved and said "Animals!". "Oh man, Cisco would love this!" the figure said and laughed. Nick broke the awkward silence of the mysterious person talking to himself that just saved their lives by saying "Who are you" and pointed his finger at him.

"Oh, ya, me" the figure said and smiled. He then reached up to his mask on his face and pulled it back to revel his red hair and beaming personality.

"My name is Barry Allen, but you can call me the Flash" the figure said.

"And I need your help".

Both Nick and Judy thought to themselves "This is going to be a long day". 


	3. The Explanation

Nick and Judy both looked at each other, their brows pursed in confusion at the current events of the day. "Thank you for saving us, really, thank you, but what exactly do you need our help with?" Nick asked, beating Judy to it.

The Flash, still panting from the "insane" amount of running he just did, smiled and put his hands knees and bent down to the ground to rest. "It's kind've a long story" The Flash said and looked up in awe at the neon lights that spiraled up through each of the magnificent skyscrapers of Zootopia. "What do you guys call this city anyway?" The Flash asked.

"The city is called Zootopia "Barry Allen" or the "Flash" or whatever you call yourself" Nick replied. "Awww, I get it now, the city is called Zootopia because you guys are animals and it's "utopia" but with a zoo, heh heh, that's some clever wordplay" The Flash said and took his hands off of his knees and straightened up to face the two mammals.

"And I didn't think that animals in a modern city would look so cute, especially the bunnies" The Flash said and smiled with a twinkle of sarcasm in his eye, but neither Nick or Judy caught it. Both Nick and Judy gave him a stare that looked like he just committed murdered and Judy opened her mouth to tell The Flash that she hated when people called her cute, but Nick beat her to it, again.

"HEY!" Nick yelled and stepped closer to The Flash. "Haven't you ever heard, bunnies hate being called cute!". "It's very offensive to them and besides, one you literally just got here, and two, I usually say it to be annoying but sometimes I say it because I actually care about her!" Nick roared at the top of his lungs and realized what actually came out of his mouth and quickly clasped both of his paws over his mouth and even his crimson colored fur couldn't hide the fact that he was blushing.

Judy looked up at Nick standing next to her and saw him looking at her out of the corner of his eye, looking for her reaction. But Judy pushed her emotions deep down inside of her for later, seeing as how they had a job to do.

Judy then looked back at the Flash and said "OK Flash, what do you need our help with, and what was that other thing you were chasing?". "OK, one call me Barry when I'm not wearing my suit, and two, I need your help finding the speedster of this earth" Barry said.

Judy and Nick both looked at each other dumbfounded at what he just said. "What's a speedster, and what do you mean by "this earth" are there other ones out there or something?" Judy asked. "Oh you bunnies, your always so quick at catch on aren't you, you must be the smart one then, no cute pun intended this time" Barry said and smiled.

"Stop avoiding the question Barry!" Judy suddenly roared, causing Nick to jolt. "OK, your right I do owe you guys an explanation" he paused and frowned at the thought of what he was going to say.

"The person I was chasing was called" Barry stopped and his face constricted, showing intense signs of anger and hatred, and even guilt. "He's called Zoom" Barry finished.

"Who is that, I've never heard of him before?" Nick asked, finally contributing to the conversation. "Well that's good for you!" Barry yelled and sarcastically laughed. "Boy, I wish to hell I had your luck!".

"And do you want to know why I wish that CANCER never even existed!?" Barry screamed, his emotions taking control. "Why?" Nick and Judy both asked at the same time.

"Well if you insist!" Barry yelled. "THAT CORRUPTION, THAT VIRUS, THAT MONSTER WHO MASQUERADED AS A HERO JUST SO HE COULD STEAL MY SPEED AND TAKE OVER MY EARTH AND DESTROY EVERY OTHER ONE OUT THERE, BUT NO, HE DIDN'T STOP THERE, NO!" Barry roared, his emotions in full control.

"HE KILLED MY FATHER, RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME, RIGHT BEFORE MY VERY EYES!". "I couldn't save him, I couldn't even save my own father from that monster!" Barry screamed. "And stupid me to think that the time wraiths would actually finish him off, because that wasn't a good plan at all, no!".

Judy and Nick were completely and utterly stunned by how Barry's emotions suddenly changed in an instant.

"Barry!" Judy yelled and ran over to him. "Calm down!".

"CALM DOWN!?" Barry yelled while laughing insanely and uncontrollably. "I CAN'T CALM DOWN AFTER WHAT HE DID TO ME!".

"Actually, yes you can!" Nick yelled behind them. "You can calm down by focusing that anger into stopping him so he doesn't hurt anyone else" Nick said calmly, and walked over to Judy and placed his paw on Barry's elbow, which was quite the task since he had to reach up pretty high since Barry was a lot taller than him.

"Your right" Barry said and calmed down. Barry unclenched his hands and brought them up to his face and wiped away tears that started to run down his face.

"So do you know what the speedster of this earth even looks like, or what his name is?" Judy asked after Barry calmed down a little bit.

"Yes, and no, I know what his name is but not what species of animal he is or his real name" Barry said. "Well then what is it?" Nick and Judy both asked.

"His "superhero" name is, The Fursh" Barry said and smiled, already knowing what Nick and Judy's reactions were going to be.

"Ohhhh, now I get it, it's basically the Flash but with "Fur" instead of the "Fla", wow your right, this city does have a lot of good wordplay puns in it" Judy said as a smile spread across her muzzle.

"Indeed it does, but can we get back to what we were talking about earlier, about this "Zoom" person that's terrorizing the city, where did he go?" Nick asked.

Just as Barry was going to speak a blue streak of lightning sped by Nick, Judy and Barry, causing the wind to whip through the two mammals fur, and also Barry's hair.

"Never mind" Nick said, answering his own question.

"Hey guys, I have to go take care of this". "Don't worry, I'll be back in a flash" Barry said with a cocky grin and pulled his mask over his eyes. His expression instantly changed into seriousness and determination.

Barry, "The Flash" when he's in his suit knelled down to the ground into a "running man" stance and felt the lightning surge through his whole body. He felt the electricity flow through him, to every part of his body, to his legs, arms, and he felt the lightning spark in the white of his eyes.

"I'm coming for you Zolomon, I will stop you, whatever it takes" The Flash said and pushed downward with his feet and he pushed on the ground in front of him. He took one step and then he was off in a burst of speed, he felt the ground rush underneath his feet. The wind in his face, the surge of lightning rocketing through his entire body.

Then he saw him. The very evil he came to stop. He saw the blue streak of electricity ahead of him, taunting him with his speed.

"Whatever it takes" The Flash said as he pushed him self to the limit, exerting more energy on each and every stride, and willed his body to run faster then he ever had before.

* * *

"Hey, uhhh, Carrots, I think you'll need a rain check on weather you're the fastest mammal in Zootopia or not" Nick said with a smug grin on his face.

"Oh shush".

* * *

 **Sorry about the shorter chapter guys, I've been REALLY busy with school and tests and stuff.**

 **BUT, I promise the next chapter will be longer and my other stories such as Nick's past and Long term, Short term will be updated soon. Also, I have a poll on my profile, PLEASE vote (not Clinton) on it, I need a tiebreaker for the results.**

 **Cheers :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Zootopia and The Flash crossover chapter 3 part 1**

 **Created by Lightningslash14**

* * *

The two mammals stood there for a moment, taking in what just happened right in front of their eyes.

"Well if that ain't fast then I don' know what is" Nick said smugly and scratced behind his ear with his paw.

"Well he is faster then the spped of sound Nick" Judy said and playfully punched him in the shouler.

Nick smiled and said "Careful there Carrots or I can file for assault, you don't want Mr Allen to come and swoop you up in a "flash".

"Oh be quiet you" Judy said and laughed.

Nick and Judy walked over to their police cruiser and got in.

"So where do we go from here?" Nick asked Judy with a smug smile.

"Well the most reasonable thing to do is for us to follow Barry and help him find that Zoom person" Judy said and put the car into drive.

"Okay then Hopps, floor it".

Judy smirked and slammed her paw against the pedal and the car sped off in a trail of smoke, following the streaks of yellow lightning in front of them.

* * *

 **Sorry I have not posted anything in about a year. I have been out of making these types of stories.**

 **Or any stories for that matter. But now I was really bored so I decided why not post a short chapter to pretty much every ones favorite story.**

 **So if you still like this story thank you for sticking around to read it.**


End file.
